


Trying to Get Along

by Poamzi48585



Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Iori hates Kyo, but will that ever change?(Warning: This story will contain swearing, that's why it's rated Mature)
Kudos: 5





	Trying to Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write a King of Fighters story for kinda long (not counting my unpopular opinion) which is slightly weird since it's my favorite fighting game series, but eh, here it comes.

Finally, after Magaki's defeat, Kyo, Iori and Chizuru got back and Chizuru wants Iori to get along with Kyo which won't be very easy. (i didn't play XIII so, i won't mention Saiki)

"Iori, i think you should get along with Kyo." Chizuru suggested.

"Fuck off." Iori responded rudely.

"It's easier said than done, Chizuru... Yagami really has no chill!" Kyo said.

"That's true. Us three defeated Orochi, remember? But after that, he still hates you. Rugal is dead, Iori doesn't care. Goenitz is dead, Iori doesn't care either. Orochi is dead, Iori doesn't care. Krizalid is dead, Iori doesn't care. Clone Zero is dead, Iori doesn't care. Original Zero is dead, Iori doesn't care. Igniz is dead, Iori doesn't care. Mukai is dead, Iori doesn't care. Magaki is dead, Iori doesn't care. Kyo is alive, Iori is suddenly very angry." Chizuru named all the enemies she could think of.

"Hold on, woman! How the hell do you know all of them?!" Knowledge is power, Iori.

"Well, Kyo told me." Chizuru said.

"What a fucking idiot." Iori said.

"Hey, at least it's better to be an idiot than being you, Yagami!" Kyo mocked Iori.

"Kyo, if you keep insulting and dissing Iori, it won't be easy for you two to get along." Chizuru said.

"Is there really point of us two getting along? Heck, i have friends like Benimaru, Daimon so, does teaming with Iori have any point?" Kyo asked.

"Ha, you have your lame useless friends so, of course you don't want to team with me." Iori said.

"At least they have more value than you." Nice burn, Kyo.

"SHUT UP!" Chizuru yelled.

Finally, the two rivals did.

"Alright. Kyo! Iori! If you two get along, you may be able to defeat the evil that might soon come! Orochi might even come some day too, and who will be able to defeat it? Kyo, Iori and me! Do you agree?" Chizuru asked.

"With the Orochi part, probably. Other than that, no. You will be useful enough anyway..." Kyo really likes to judge people by value.

"Huh, thanks? Do you agree, Iori?" Chizuru asked Iori next.

"Who the fuck cares. Orochi won't come anyway. That dipshit should stay dead." Watch your fucking language, Iori.

"Alright, alright, by the way, stop swearing already!" Chizuru yelled.

"Fuck you." Iori said.

"Did you swear again?!" Chizuru said, angrily.

"Oops, i sure fucking did!" Iori is a bad boy.

"Ugh, you deal with him, Kyo." Chizuru said.

"Of course, Chizuru is currently tired of being a babysitter!" Iori said.

"Don't insult her now, Yagami. It's not like she's Kusanagi and i'm Kagura so, you have to hate her too." Kyo said.

"I hate everyone equally and in their own special ways." Iori wants to grow up to be a misanthrope. Or he actually became that.

"Even your own family, huh?" Kyo said.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Iori said.

"Nah, talking with you is kinda interesting." Kyo mocked Iori.

"Alright, i will end your life, here in front of that Chizuru woman! Let's go, Kyo!" Iori said.

"Hey, hey! Violence is your answer to everything? C'mon, Yagami, have some fun!" What if fun for him is actually violence? Think first, Kyo.

"I hate violence... But i will use it on you, you stupid Kusanagi piece of shit! I hope you really die and that no one will miss you!" Iori said.

"Hehe, you're harsh, Yagami. Let's go somewhere else and play this game." Kyo said.

"Geez, Kyo, you sure like playing with fire... Can you two go away now? I'm tired of your arguments." Chizuru said.

"Ha, sure. I know you're not a fan of romance, Chizuru, so, we'll go." Kyo said.

Chizuru looked at Kyo with a confused face, since he said she's not a fan of romance.

"I will get you for that!" Iori started chasing Kyo.

"Catch me if you can, Juliet!" Kyo started running away.

Chizuru shaked her head.

"These two... They're so silly. They will never really get along, will they..." Nope, they won't.


End file.
